Light division techniques relate to dividing light into at least two kinds of light having different polarization states and have been used in various fields.
The light division techniques may be, for example, applied to form stereoscopic images. The stereoscopic images may be formed using binocular parallax. For example, if two 2-dimensional images are input into the human left and right eyes, respectively, the input information is transmitted to and combined in the brain, it becomes possible for a human being to experience 3-dimensional (3D) senses of depth and reality. During the above process, the light division techniques may be used.
Techniques to form the stereoscopic image may be effectively used for 3D measurements, and also used in 3D TV, cameras or computer graphics.